Lo que pienso de mi cuñado
by Valeria Grayson
Summary: Zuko le pregunta a Sokka qué es lo que opina de Aang cómo cuñado, con Toph y Suki de testigos ¿Qué dirá Sokka? ¿Qué es lo que piensa de Aang cómo el novio de su hermanita Katara?


Hola! Vaya, tiempo sin publicar algo sobre ATLA, ya extrañaba esto. Perdón si es cortito, pero lo que pasa es que no tuve cabeza para más. Como verán, aquí no hay ni Sukka ni Tokka porque traté de enfocarme más en lo que Sokka piensa de Aang como cuñado, pero bueno, se ve que lo acabé en un día? Perdón por eso, en serio, pero tengo tanto que escribir estas vacaciones D:

Por cierto, esta historia está basada en algún eslabón perdido entre el cómic de "La Promesa" y "La Búsqueda"

Sin más qué decir...

Dísfrútenlo!

* * *

_**DISCLAIMER: **"Avatar: The Last Airbender" no me pertenece, es propiedad de sus respectivos dueños_

* * *

_**Lo que pienso de mi cuñado**_

_**Autora: **__Valeria Grayson_

* * *

Para un hermano mayor, jamás es fácil afrontar cuando su pequeña hermanita tiene novio, y menos cuando el susodicho novio es tu mejor amigo…Y Sokka sabe bien eso, ahora que el mismísimo Avatar, aquel que despreció al principio y se convirtió su mejor amigo…era el novio de su hermanita Katara.

Un día tranquilo, en el Dragón del Jazmín, justamente en el mismo barandal dónde aquella vez encontró a Aang y Katara besándose. El chico pensaba en muchas cosas, en la paz de ver a su familia unida de nuevo, en haber encontrado amigos maravillosos como lo eran Toph, Aang y Zuko…en tantas cosas, también en todo lo que había sucedido después de la Guerra (El Movimiento de Restauración de la Armonía, el conocer a los alumnos de Toph, en Yu Dao).

En fin, pensaba en mucho…

De repente, apareció Zuko. Contempló al chico tan pensativo, que no dudo en querer asustarlo. Si, Zuko era un tipo serio y su nuevo cargo como Señor del Fuego no lo iba a dejar divertirse mucho…¿Pero qué perdía con hacerlo sólo una vez en su vida?

–¿¡Te interrumpo Sokka?! –gritó el Señor del Fuego asustando a su amigo.

–¡HEY! ¿Qué te ocurre Señor Llamitas? –reclamó el chico.

–Perdón, es que te vi tan pensativo que pensé que sería buena idea…

–Al menos puedo ver que has dejado de ser un amargado –dijo Sokka burlonamente. Pero la broma no le hizo gracia a Zuko. –De acuerdo…

–Pero dime…¿En qué tanto piensas?

–En todo lo que ha pasado desde que encontré a Aang…

–Ahora que mencionas eso…Toph y yo discutíamos algo hace rato…

–¿Toph y tú? –eso solo podía ser señal de algo malo. –¿Qué discutían?

–¿Qué piensas de Aang?

–¡JA! –rió el moreno. –¿Bromeas? Aang me agrada, es mi mejor amigo…

–No Sokka ¿Qué piensas de Aang cómo tu cuñado?

Sokka enmudeció. Jamás se puso a pensar en eso, aunque ya con eso podría tener cierto pretexto para poder pensar en eso:

–Bueno…yo…

–¡LLAMITAS! –se escuchó el estruendo del grito de Toph.

Toph y Suki se dirigían hacia donde estaban los dos chicos:

–¿Qué haces aquí Zuko?

–¿Por qué tan pensativos, eh muchachos? –preguntaba Suki mientras se sentaba al lado de Sokka

–Le preguntaba a Sokka que opinaba de tener a Aang de cuñado…

–Bueno –habló la guerrera Kyoshi. –Si me lo preguntan a mí, creo que Katara tomó una muy buena decisión en cuanto a Aang…

–¡Claro que lo hizo! –dijo Toph. –Pies Ligeros era un buen partido para la Reina Azucarada. No puedo esperar al día en el que se casen y tengan hijos…

El chico del boomerang se perturbó ante las palabras de la maestra metal: Ver a su hermana casarse, ser tío…No se esperaba eso tan de repente…

–¿En verdad creen eso?

–Eventualmente. –Zuko se unió a la tortura. –Tendrán que hacer eso tarde o temprano y bien lo sabes Sokka.

–Así que…¿Qué piensas de tu cuñado, Cabeza de Carne? –presionó Toph a Sokka.

Ahí estaban, las miradas ansiosas de sus tres amigos. A ver si así ya podía tener claro que pensaba de Aang como el novio de su hermana…

–Está bien, si tanto quieren –se rindió el moreno. –Yo sabía bien que esto pasaría; veía claramente que Aang estaba enamorado de mi hermana, y yo lo apoyaba pero tenía que ver por los sentimientos de Katara primero.

Toph esperaba algo más interesante de relato, pero hizo lo mismo que Suki y Zuko, escuchar paciente y atentamente.

–Aunque creo que debí darme cuenta, porque ese día en la obra de la Isla Émber lo veía muy molesto con la parte en la que esa actriz decía que quería a Aang cómo un hermano…

–¿Ah si?

–No me di cuenta

–Yo tampoco.

–Pero déjenme decirles una cosa. –concluía Sokka. –Yo sé bien que ese calvito va a hacer feliz a mi hermana

–¿Aun cuando eso implique que tengan que casarse y tener hijos? –Toph buscaba la manera de hacerlo explotar por diversión.

–Bueno…sí. De hecho, ya que lo mencionan, creo que será divertido que tengan hijos ¡Así podré ser un gran tío!

–¿Aun cuando te provoquen oogies?

Y la maestra tierra ciega logró su objetivo. Asustar a Sokka…

–¡UGH! ¡Sus oogies! –se desesperó al final.

Zuko, Toph y Suki rieron, y Sokka también, pero dentro de él sabía que con todo y oogies, Aang y Katara iban a ser felices juntos y al velar Sokka por la felicidad de su hermanita eso iba a hacerlo feliz.

_**FIN**_

* * *

Creo que me salió en forma de drabble, así que se queda como drabble, diría yo D: Pero bueno, un día escribo algo mejor con más calma y perdón si esto salió mal D: Hice mi mejor esfuerzo :/

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado!

Chaito! :D

Grayson fuera xD


End file.
